Olor a vino, olor a ti
by IceFF
Summary: Es el siglo XVIII en Inglaterra y Juvia Loxar vive la monótona y dictatorial vida de una próxima Duquesa. En una de las fiestas de sus padres conocerá al joven que le dará un vuelco a su corazón. Gray Fullbuster llegará para que Juvia aprenda lo que es un amor pasional, aunque sea prohibido. One-shot.


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **Temas adultos: crudeza, drama y angst. Lime.

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Nageki no mori – Music box. Ost "La Duquesa".

**Historia. Ice.**

* * *

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"._

_**Oscar Wilde.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Olor a vino, olor a ti.**

Estirar.

Estirar.

Estirar.

Era la acción que repetían una y otra vez las humildes doncellas con los cordones del corsé. La dama de pálida piel veía su reflejo en el espejo frente a ella. Lucía casi muerta, el azul de sus ojos, deslucido por su miseria y tristeza, contrastaban con un cuerpo joven, bien formado por las indumentarias tortuosas que debía usar diariamente. Las mujeres tras de ella se dedicaban a privarla de oxigeno con el pretexto de ajustar adecuadamente.

Suspiró, único signo de su vida vacía.

-Si me lo permite señorita, se le ve bellísima-

La joven mujer enderezó el tieso cuerpo, se vio con desgano, hizo ademán de arreglar la estructura metálica bajo la falda y despidió con un gesto de manos a sus mucamas.

Se acercó más al espejo queriendo ver en sus ojos algo, lo que fuese, alguna emoción, sentimiento. Nada. No veía absolutamente nada. Pensaba que tal vez indagando en su mirada encontraría ese algo que muchos llaman vida. Sin embargo, era como si ella estuviera muerta… muerta en vida.

Caminó hasta su tocador, elegante y fastuoso como todo en la habitación. Acarició su pertenencia más preciada, una caja de porcelana que al abrirla emitía el único sonido que había despertado una sonrisa en ella, aunque esa sonrisa fuese de melancolía.

Se ensordeció a sonido aquel que no fuera el de la dulce caja. Cerró los parpados, pesados por las dolencias vividas, y tarareó con dulzura.

Cerró la caja.

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla sonrosada artificialmente y…suspiró.

-Es hora- desfiguró su rostro amargo en una máscara de trivial alegría.

Caminó elegante hacia la puerta, abrió y encontró el mayor de sus problemas. El Duque de Gramont, Bora. Su prometido.

-Luce encantadora Lady Juvia- hipocresía.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo de Sir Bora- fingió.

Cumplió con la penosa tarea de enganchar su brazo con el de su prometido y así dirigirse al comedor.

Juvia Loxar, próxima Duquesa de Gramont. Una joven de apenas 18 años que vivía una monótona vida cumpliendo las exigencias de su estatus. Sus padres, quienes la despreciaban por no haber nacido varón, veían una única utilidad en su hija; la de casarla para enaltecer los títulos de la familia. Lo anterior lo sabía de sobra Juvia, pero la única verdad es que todo había dejado de importarle. Era como una marioneta cuyos hilos pasaban de mano en mano.

En la mesa de elegantes platillos y longitud exagerada se encontraban ya sentados los padres de Juvia, Condes de Bedford, Julia y Jasper Loxar situados a cada extremo. Juvia y Bora se posicionaron uno frente del otro.

-Hace un clima fantástico ¿No cree Sir Bora?- mencionó Julia, dama de facciones estiradas.

La servidumbre comenzó sirviendo el primer plato.

-En efecto _Madam_, el clima es inmejorable- siguió con la superflua plática utilizando ese asentó pomposo que irritaba tanto.

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar el choque de los cubiertos con la fina vajilla. Los sirvientes con semblante desinteresado prestaban atención cada que era necesario servir de nuevo.

Juvia sorbía un poco del selecto vino, pero con cada trago sentía la única emoción reconocible para ella… odio. Odiaba la plática superficial que siempre tenían. Odiaba el tener que comer estirando cada extremidad que ya dolía. Odiaba incluso el estúpido y exuberante peinado que llevaba en la cabeza. Pero sobre todo odiaba, odiaba estar comprometida con Bora.

-Juvia deberías privarte del plato fuerte, hoy es la fiesta de compromiso y no quiero que te confundan con el lechón asado- agredió mordazmente la mujer.

-Sí madre- respondió sumisa.

-Además cuando por fin te desposes con Sir Bora, no querrás pasar vergüenzas- arremetió su padre.

Juvia se limitó a tomar otro sorbo de su copa.

Lo que no sabían sus padres es que en muchas ocasiones Bora ya se había querido propasar con ella, y lo único que se había atrevido a exigir en su vida era que él no la tocase hasta después de la boda. Sin embargo, el Duque era una bestia que aprovechaba cada ocasión en la que estaban solos para acosarla.

Suspiró.

…

Caminó hacia su habitación deprisa sabiéndose seguida. Los tacones exagerados eran difíciles de manejar con ese peinado que tanto odiaba. María Antonieta sí que era idiota imponiendo modas inútiles e incomodas, rezongaba en su mente Juvia.

Iba presurosa por el largo pasillo, tratando de escapar de lo inevitable, cuando sintió su muñeca atrapada por una tosca mano se supo perdida.

Maldición.

-¿Tiene prisa Lady Juvia?- descarado como siempre preguntó su prometido.

Juvia alejó su rostro de la pronta cercanía con Bora, mientras que él oprimía con más fuerza el delicado cuerpo que tenía entre sus groseras manos.

-Deberías dar la cara a tu prometido ¿No crees?- ironizó, alzando el rostro de la joven con brutalidad.

Ella observaba sin emoción alguna esos feroces ojos que parecían desnudarla con la mirada. Sintió como su cintura era estrujada, sus senos manoseados y su cuello olfateado como si de un animal se tratase.

-Juvia pidió a Sir Bora una sola cosa- dijo con frialdad la joven.

-Lady Juvia no puede esperar que yo cumpla con eso por tanto tiempo- sonrió con malicia.

La mujer podía sentir en la garganta el desagradable olor de ese hombre. Una mezcla espantosa de loción exuberante con jugos masculinos. Pero aún así, no luchaba, se había rendido a su destino hace mucho.

Cerró los ojos cuando el hombre alzó la falda junto a la estructura metálica, y espero el finito de la situación.

-Señorita Juvia- habló una voz femenina.

-Margaret- reconoció a la mujer.

-Señorita Juvia su madre la espera en su habitación, dice que es apremiante que la encuentre allí-

El hombre se alejó de la joven próxima Duquesa e hizo un gesto agrió a la mujer que lo interrumpió.

Loxar arregló su falda y se encamino junto a la pelirroja a su habitación.

El Duque las vio alejarse y mordió su pulgar en signo de frustración y rabia.

…

La pelirroja cerró la puerta de la habitación y vio como Juvia hacía ademan de buscar.

-Margaret ¿Dónde se encuentra la madre de Juvia?- cuestionó confundida.

-Mentí acerca de eso señorita- confesó –Es solo que la veía incomoda y consternada con las acciones de Sir Bora, perdone si el atrevimiento fue muy grande- agachó la cabeza sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Has hecho bien- sonrió la de cabello celeste.

Juvia se deshizo con ayuda de su nana del pesado vestido y el ostentoso peinado, quedándose solo en enaguas y camisón. Caminó con desgano hacia el tocador, se sentó con elegancia y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello con parsimonia.

-Señorita-

-¿Si Margaret?-

-¿Realmente esta feliz de casarse con Sir Bora?- osó preguntar.

La joven continuó cepillando, miró su apagado reflejo en el espejo. Suspiró. –No es como si Juvia tuviera opción- respondió.

-Entiendo- se resignó la doncella.

-Margaret ha cuidado de Juvia siempre, pero esto no es algo que ninguna de las dos pueda cambiar- aclaró, sabiendo que su nana sufría por ella.

La pelirroja se acercó al tocador y siguió cepillando con cariño el cabello de Loxar.

…

El salón principal se encontraba apabullante con fastuosas mesas de bocadillos, meseros sin expresión, hombres de pelucas empolvadas y mujeres con exuberantes vestimentas.

Los Loxar _habían echado la casa por la ventana_ en esa fiesta de compromiso. El banquete era uno de los más refinados que se habían visto en todo el siglo XVIII. Las mujeres fingían con risas agudas el gozó de la situación y los hombres hablaban del desgastado tema político de siempre.

Asquerosa superficialidad, aborrecía uno de los invitados. Hombre de ojos grises que parecían acero y un negro azabache profundo era el color de sus hebras que bailaban libres en la rebeldía de no haber querido usar una de esas estúpidas pelucas. El Marques de Gales, Gray Fullbuster. Un hombre conocido en toda Francia por su desprecio a la vida de etiqueta.

-Lo lamento Gray- mencionó un hombre junto a él.

-Te odio Loke- agredió a su amigo, Barón de Hambye.

-Se que no te dije nada de esta fiesta, pero si te lo decía seguro te negarías- se justificaba – ¿Acaso piensas pasar nuestro mes en Inglaterra encerrado?-

-Tsk-

Lo que más ansiaba Gray desde que piso esa insulsa tierra era irse, lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Quería regresar a su mansión en Francia, salir a cabalgar y sumergirse en el lago de agua helada. Porque sí, él tenía un extravagante gusto por lo frío.

-Anda, vete a fornicar con alguna mujer- dijo con hastío Fullbuster.

-Que poco galante es Marques- respondió con elegancia fingida para sacar una sonrisa torcida en su amigo azabache.

…

Juvia podía sentir la desagradable sensación de las costillas oprimidas, y sostenía las manos de su nana para así poder permanecer en pie.

-No es suficiente, aún se ve obesa- agredía la madre, y ordenaba a las mucamas siguieran con la tarea.

Cuando Julia sintió ser suficiente la tortura impuesta ayudó a las criadas a colocar el vestido realizado por un diseñador exclusivo que solo atendía a la realeza. En tonos azul cobalto era un vestido hermoso de panel ancho y corsé atado que hacía tener a Juvia una cintura de ensueño, volados y encajes de tonos azul marino y rosa pálido daban un toque femenino, único.

-Creo que se ve presentable- hinchó el pecho la mujer –Margaret termina el peinado de mi hija, las demás síganme al salón quiero que ayuden en el servició- con esto último abandonaron la habitación.

-Señorita se ve hermosa con ese vestido- halagó con alegría la pelirroja.

-Claro, hasta que todo se vea arruinado con un necio peinado- dijo dimitida.

-Su madre me ha ordenado que le haga un tocado fastuoso y lleno de adornos- mencionó la mujer con un dedo índice en la barbilla –Pero… creo que sería mejor que hiciera algo más simple y refinado- sonrió.

-¡¿De q-qué estás hablando?!- se alteró al oír la propuesta –Si la madre de Juvia ve eso, se pondrá furiosa- palideció con la imagen mental.

-¡Pero qué osadía la mía!- se fingió consternada –Será mejor que le haga ese enorme peinado que tanto odia y no aprovechemos la oportunidad que tenemos de no estar aquí su madre-ironizó.

Juvia mordió su labio inferior dudando de lo que harían –Procede- cerró los ojos esperando lo mejor.

Margaret tomó la larga cabellera rizada y la dejo caer libre. Acomodó algunos mechones con pasadores.

Cepillaba de a tiempo algunas partes para dejarlas más lacias.

Sacaba algo de cabello con las tijeras, consternando más a la futura duquesa.

Terminó todo con un hermoso adorno alrededor de la frente y cabeza que tenía una esmeralda al centro.

-Listo-

…

Los Loxar se paseaban con su futuro yerno presentándolo a quien podían. Bora se placía ante cualquiera que se introducía con él.

-Lady Juvia es tan afortunada de tener a un hombre como usted Sir Bora- comentaba una mujer de exageradas dimensiones.

-Al contrario el afortunado soy yo- fingía.

Julia y Jasper estaban más que complacidos con el Duque y sonreían regodeándose.

-Permítanme darle mis congratulaciones por este compromiso- decía el hombre que acompañaba a la obesa mujer mientras estiraba su bigote.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la música cuando de las escaleras oyeron anunciar la introducción a la mujer de la noche: Juvia Loxar. Una serie de aplausos acompañaron al sonido de las grandes puertas abrirse, todos prestaron atención, incluso el Marqués, Gray, quien había ignorado cada aspecto de la velada se mostraba interesado en conocer aquella dama.

Loxar se reveló luciendo radiante, un delicado maquillaje resaltaba sus profundos ojos, y su peinado constaba en un medio recogido que dejaba caer su cabello libre recorriendo el escote pronunciado que rebelaba sus hombros y parte de sus brazos. El adorno que llevaba en la cabeza era delicado y la hacía parecer una reina de épocas pasadas.

Sorprendió y escandalizó a algunos, incluyendo a su madre, quien infló los mofletes y sacudió el cuerpo ofendida.

Pero había alguien a quien había embelesado. Hermosa, concluyó Fullbuster sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por esa última aseveración, la vio bajar con sutileza de las escaleras tomando la mano de su prometido que la esperaba al final.

Jasper llamó la atención de sus invitados con un carraspeo –Propongo un brindis, por los futuros Duques de Gramont, Juvia y Bora- a continuación todos sorbían de sus copas y la música que había parado, reinició.

Gray se apresuró a buscar a su amigo que para ese momento estaba rodeado de mujeres con quienes coqueteaba descaradamente. El azabache lo interrumpió abruptamente jalándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede Gray?, ¡No me digas que te quieres marchar!- se quejó Loke.

-Nada de eso, quiero que me presentes con los Loxar- declaró sorpresivamente.

-Pero que proposición tan interesante- sonrió socarrón- ¿Cuál será su interés Marques?- miró con picardía al joven Fullbuster que se había sonrojado.

-Negocios, creo que estaría bien empezar el negocio en que tanto dices que insiste el Conde- mintió torpemente.

-Si es tan imperiosa su estipulación, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato- finalizó arrastrando tras de sí a su amigo.

…

Juvia permanecía callada mientras sus padres y Bora conversaban animadamente con los invitados.

-Condes, por fin los encontramos- oyeron una voz animosa que los saludaba.

-Sir Loke, que gusto verle- sonreía con agrado Jasper.

-¡Qué magnifica fiesta están ofreciendo, es un deleite!- seguía halagando el Barón.

Juvia dio la vuelta curiosa de la plática que se ofrecía.

-Conde, es un placer para mí presentarle a una de las autoridades más grandes de Francia, Gray Fullbuster, Marqués de Gales- decía con alborozo Loke.

-Marqués pero que placer tenerle aquí- estrechaba animadamente la mano de Gray –Estoy muy interesado en que hagamos negocios juntos-

-El interés es mutuo- dijo cortésmente aceptando el apretón de manos, sin embargo su mirada estaba en los ojos mar de la joven Loxar que lo veía anonadada.

Juvia nunca había visto un hombre como el Marqués; piel pálida y perfecta, un cuerpo trabajado que se apreciaba a pesar del frac, no llevaba peluca así que podía admirar su cabello oscuro peinado ligeramente del lado y lo que más la había cautivado… su mirada gris.

-Marqués le presento a mi hija, futura Duquesa de Gramont- mencionó el hombre al notar que Gray miraba a la joven.

-Un placer, _ma dame-_pronunció en perfecto francés al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Por primera vez en su vida sangre era lo que coloreaba de un tono carmesí las mejillas de Loxar estremecida por el desboque de su corazón. Con un retraso notorio Juvia correspondió la reverencia del hombre frente de sí.

Loke sonrió pícaro al notar el interés de su amigo en la ya casi Duquesa.

-¿Sir Fullbuster le gustaría acompañarnos a un juego de croquet mañana?- ofreció el Conde claramente interesado en hacer negocios con el Marques.

-Me encantaría- decía sin despegar su mirada de Juvia.

La joven se sonrojó de sobremanera sintiendo la inspección a su persona por parte de Fullbuster.

-Bora, acércate- llamó al Duque –Te presento al Marques de Gales, jugaremos con él mañana croquet-

-Espero que sea bueno Marqués, no querrá hacer el ridículo- bromeó asertivo.

Fullbuster permaneció serió, dirigió una mirada helada al Duque, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Odiaba a las personas como Bora, pretencioso y ególatra. Asquerosa superficialidad.

Juvia vio la mirada que Gray le mandó a su prometido y pudo reconocer odio, el mismo odio con el que ella miraba a Bora. Se sintió identificada. Perfecto, fue la palabra con que describió al Marqués después de su primer encuentro.

…

Juvia salió a la terraza cansada de fingir sonrisas e interés en pláticas absurdas con personas monótonas. Acomodó su vestido y cruzó los brazos sobre el barandal de concreto, admiraba el hermoso jardín del palacio, si algo sabía que le gustaban eran las flores, así que disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le provocaba oler y ver la variedad de colores en la dominancia verde.

-Creo que no soy el único fastidiado del barulló interior- sobresaltó a Juvia oír esa voz, la del Marqués, Gray.

-Marqués- el color volvió rápidamente a su rostro.

Gray se levantó de la banca y apagó la pipa del tabaco que fumaba. Se acercó con sutileza a la mujer y se colocó a su lado.

-No debería estar adentro Lady Juvia, después de todo,… es su fiesta de compromiso- mencionó con seriedad y hasta molestia.

Juvia sentía como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y juraba que podía escucharlo latir preocupándole que el Marques también lo oyera.

-J-Juvia esta cansada- declaró en un tono casi inaudible.

-Entonces debería descansar- siguió con su tono serio y la vista al cielo.

-No eso no- dijo, llamando la atención del francés que dirigió su mirada al rostro bajo de la joven –Juvia esta cansada de fingir que disfruta esto- confesó.

Gray levantó la comisura del labio en algo parecido a una sonrisa y prosiguió –Entonces no finjas-

Juvia giró su rostro sorprendida ante la propuesta del hombre. Él la miraba serio pero al mismo tiempo divertido.

-Si no le agrada algo, no finja que sí. Yo odio esta clase de eventos, la gente es molesta con sus pláticas estúpidas, su pretensión de estatus y esas absurdas pelucas- mencionó con un gesto gracioso sacando una risa de concordancia de parte de Juvia –Se tú misma- sonrió abiertamente cautivando a la mujer.

Permanecieron mirándose por largo tiempo en el que el silencio fue su aliado. Algo había despertado en sus fríos corazones y luchaba por liberarse como lava ardiente, pero sabían que lo que empezaban a sentir… era prohibido.

-Me tengo que ir- se despidió Gray colocando un delicado beso en la mano de la joven al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

Juvia lo observó marcharse, y colocó sus manos en el pecho tratando de apaciguar el trote de su corazón.

Bora observó toda la escena por uno de los ventanales, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

…

Al día siguiente Juvia madrugó incluso antes que la servidumbre, preparó su baño ella misma y se metió en la tina metálica con esencia de rosas. Abrazaba sus rodillas y movía graciosamente sus piernas como niña pequeña que espera con ansias algo, ese algo era la oportunidad de ver a Gray ese día en el juego de croquet.

Nadie antes había despertado tantas emociones en ella, incluso la excitaba su mirada. Se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo en que había sentido repugnancia por las cuestiones sexuales, había sido causa de su desprecio por el hombre con el que tendría que compartir el lecho. Suspiró.

Salió de la tina a toda prisa y llamó a una de las mucamas para que trajera a Margaret inmediatamente.

La pelirroja ingresó a la habitación y encontró a Juvia con decenas de vestido sobre la cama dando vueltas, consternada con la situación.

-Margaret que alegría que llegues, Juvia no decide que vestido usar hoy- decía al tiempo que tomaba las manos de su nana y le mostraba sus dos favoritos.

La pelirroja se sintió rebosada en felicidad viendo la alegría de la joven Loxar –Vaya señorita, sí que tiene animó hoy- hizo notar.

Juvia se sonrojó al recordar la causa de su emoción y jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos –Juvia ira con su padre a un importante juego de croquet con el que espera cerrar tratos con… Sir Gray- mencionó el nombre del último con algo que su nana pudo reconocer como amor.

-En ese caso debemos ponerla lindísima- palmoteó siguiéndole el juego –Este- tomó el vestido más entallado con un escote un poco más profundo de lo normal –Este se le verá bellísimo-

Juvia se sometió voluntariamente a la tortura del corsé esperando lucir sus curvas y se sentó con rapidez en el tocador.

-Quiero que me hagas el peinado de ayer, pero un poco más casual- ordenó con un brillo desconocido en sus ojos.

Margaret cepilló y peinó la cabellera celeste, escuchando como Juvia tarareaba la canción de su caja de música.

-Juvia tu padre te esta esperando en el carruaje, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- entró sorpresivamente Julia -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡ESA ABOMINACIÓN DE NUEVO!- hablaba del peinado que tanto le había disgustado ayer -¡Estas empeñada en humillarnos, no saldrás así del palacio!- reprendió con furia.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- entró Jasper.

-Ve como tu hija quiere salir- dijo señalando el cabello de Juvia.

-No le veo problema- restó importancia –Además es tarde y no quiero dar malas impresiones al Marqués, así que me la llevó este como este-

-Pero Jasper…- quiso intervenir la mujer.

-Shh shh, no quiero oír nada más, vamos Juvia- ordenó.

Juvia sonrió feliz e incluso se atrevió a depositar un beso en la mejilla de su molesta madre.

…

En el carruaje los esperaba Bora para decepción de Loxar que esperaba no verlo ahí. Subieron presurosos y Jasper ordenó al cochero partir.

En el jardín citado para el juego ya esperaban Loke y Gray. Vieron llegar el carruaje de los Loxar y se acercaron para saludar cortésmente a sus anfitriones.

-Sir Gray, disculpe la tardanza- se apresuró a decir Jasper haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay problema-

-Lady Juvia- se reverenció.

-Sir Gray- correspondió el saludo con confianza.

A Bora le molestaba esa situación, podía ver como su prometida tenía una coloración en sus mejillas que no era producto de polvos artificiales, sus ojos brillaban y era vivaz, lo que nunca había sido con él.

-Duque- saludó forzado al hombre con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Marqués- correspondió con énfasis fingido.

-Bueno, no esperemos más y comencemos el juego- dijo el Conde.

…

El juego había transcurrido con una rivalidad notoria entre Bora y Gray quienes empataban en cada ronda hasta que al final se declaró vencedor al francés, lo que fastidió al Duque.

Juvia festejaba las anotaciones del Marqués, tratando de ser discreta en sus ademanes, pero estos no pasaban desapercibidos por Gray, quien sonreía cada que veía a la mujer apoyarle. Bora estaba furioso, ese asunto empezaba más que molestarle.

Al final del juego se ofreció una merienda con el clásico té ingles que se degusto en mesas de espectacular lujo.

Juvia se había marchado para recoger algunas flores que usaría en un arreglo, dejando a los hombres para cerrar el trato.

-Este jardín es espectacular- admiró Fullbuster.

-Mi hija se ha encargado de gran parte de él- dijo complacido el Conde –Pero Marqués, me interesa más su opinión sobre el negocio-

-Estoy muy interesado Sir Jasper, pero tengo que meditarlo- sonó serio.

-Entiendo-

-Aunque créanos que nos parece una excelente opción- mencionó Loke.

-Si me disculpan, quiero recorrer los jardines para tomar aire- se levantó Gray.

-Claro Marques, por favor- dijo Jasper extendiendo el brazo.

Bora solo lo vio con recelo bebiendo el vino que había mandado a traer.

…

Gray recorrió el jardín bastante tiempo, hasta encontrar juntó a un arroyo a la joven Loxar que estaba en cuclillas oliendo algunas flores.

-Así que te gustan las flores- esa voz hizo que Loxar se pusiera en pie inmediatamente.

-Sí, a Juvia le encantan- acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

El francés se acercó con cautela a la mujer, siendo consciente de que su cercanía podría incomodarla.

-¿Sir Gray no debería estar con su padre hablando de negocios?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ya te había mencionado que no me complacen esas situaciones- ocultó la verdadera razón.

Juvia no sabía desde cuando había comenzado a tutearla, pero le gustaba. Se atrevió a acercarse más al hombre, para tenerlo justo frente a ella.

-Dijiste que a ti tampoco te gustaban estos eventos ¿Por qué viniste?, creí que te había dicho que no fingieras en situaciones no te gustan- sonó casi a una reprimenda.

-Juvia no esta fingiendo, realmente quería venir hoy- confesó sonrojada.

Gray sonrió complacido y acercó más su rostro al de la próxima Duquesa –En ese caso, me alegro por ti- sonó ronco despertando un deseo escondido en Juvia.

Los dos se observaron por largos minutos, les complacía la cercanía del otro y no tenían que decir mucho para saber que había algo que los conectaba.

Gray se atrevió a acercar sus labios ansiosos para probar los labios femeninos que se entreabrían deseosos de saborear el néctar de ese amor prohibido que comenzaba a florecer. Faltó solo ese roce de labios para que los dos perdiesen la cordura, Juvia rodeó el cuello del hombre profundizando el contacto y Gray se afianzó a la cintura de la mujer en un gesto salvaje de posesión.

Fullbuster manifestó porque era nativo de donde surgió el beso francés, demostrando un gran dominio de su lengua sobre la de Loxar que luchaba por seguirle el paso. No podían negarlo, deseaban eso con desesperación, sabían que era prohibido pero no podían parar, su corazón lo anhelaba.

Se separaron en busca de aire y miraron en el otro la misma calidez. Estaban a punto de continuar cuando oyeron sus nombres en la lejanía, señal de que los buscaban.

-Será mejor que vayamos- ladeó el rostro Gray recobrando un poco de cordura.

-Sí- dijo decepcionada Loxar.

…

-Sir Gray, que bueno que regrese, me preocupaba que se perdiera, después de todo este sitió es enorme- dijo consternado Jasper, ignorando que su hija venía con el Marques.

-En efecto es enorme, por suerte encontré a Lady Juvia quien me ayudó a volver- sonrió a la mujer quien se sonrojó con su mirada.

Bora estaba frenético, ese francés comenzaba a sacarlo de sus casillas.

-No creo que se necesite tanta ayuda para volver- inhalo más de su pipa.

Gray ignoró el comentario y la mirada picará de su amigo, quien sabía muy bien que el azabache no había partido solo para tomar aire.

-Sir Gray, en verdad espero que las negociaciones tomen un buen rumbó y no tarden tanto- dijo consternado el Conde, tratando de apresurar la situación.

-Padre, ¿Por qué no invitas al Marques al palacio?, así podrán charlar más a menudo sobre los negocios pendientes- ofreció con astucia Juvia.

-Es una gran idea- concedió Jasper emocionado –Sir Gray por favor hospédese en nuestro palacio, le aseguró estará lo más confortable-

Gray hizo ademán de meditarlo y cuando oyó reclamaciones de parte de Bora aceptó gustoso el ofrecimiento de Loxar.

…

Ese mismo día Fullbuster había mudado sus cosas al palacio de los Loxar, a pesar de todas las apelaciones que había hecho Bora, Jasper Loxar insistía en que el Marqués se quedara en su hogar.

Después de una cena donde los protagonistas habían sido la plática inflada de Julia y las indirectas de negociaciones de Jasper, Gray se encontraba agotado y se empezaba a preguntar ¡¿Por qué diablos había aceptado?!

Sus dudas fueron disipadas, cuando vio a Juvia en camisón por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

-Parece que no puede dormir Lady Juvia- dijo juguetón.

-Ni usted Sir Gray- respondió de la misma manera.

Se aseguraron de que todos estuvieran durmiendo y comenzaron con un fogoso beso que los llevó directo a la habitación de la joven.

…

Gray permanecía sentado al borde de la cama con Juvia a horcajadas de él besándolo. A diferencia de sus primeros besos este era más dulce y tranquilo, querían demostrar que no estaban actuando en un impulso salvaje de solo deseo, sino que era un sentimiento profundo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

Gray acarició con deleite sobre la tela los exuberantes pechos de Juvia quien respondía gozosa echando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso a todo su cuerpo. Un extraño don había hecho que el hombre ya no tuviera nada en la parte superior, mostrando su bien dotado cuerpo. Juvia lo incitaba a seguir explorándola, colocó sus delicadas manos sobre las masculinas y las llevó a sus senos que reclamaban atención, poniéndose firmes ante el tacto helado del Marqués.

Fullbuster se recostó en la cama teniendo encima suyo a Loxar que deleitaba su manos recorriendo el torso del joven, recorrió el cuerpo masculino con la nariz, tenía un olor exquisito… olía a vino. Se besaron con pasión, Gray recorría con su lengua el labio inferior de la mujer, mientras que ella aferraba sus manos a las hebras oscuras del cabello masculino.

Ese contacto era más que ansiado, así que Gray no tardó en despojarse de su ropa inferior, y con un gesto posesivo llevó su manos a las piernas de la mujer alzando el camisón, hicieron contacto.

Se hicieron uno.

…

Después de ese encuentro clandestino, los contactos comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes. Pero no eran solo pasionales, sino que eran por el simple deleite de estar juntos y hacer crecer ese sentimiento que reconocían como amor.

Estaban en el jardín, recostados sobre el pasto evadiendo a algunos jardineros que los habían visto. Habían corrido como niños pequeños que realizan una travesura y rieron sin tapujos como los mismos pequeños que sentían ser.

Gray a pesar de ser obvio lo que sentía por Loxar era bastante orgulloso como para manifestarle sus sentimientos abiertamente, incluso le decía que si la veía era por "casualidad", Juvia había aprendido a reír de esas actitudes infantiles de su amante. Y al contrario de él, a ella no le avergonzaba manifestarle cuanto lo amaba.

Seguían recostados en el pasto cuando Gray se dio cuenta de un detalle curioso, cuando estaban solos Juvia siempre lo llamaba "Gray-sama" y a pesar de que no le molestaba, no le había preguntado la razón de eso.

-Juvia ¿Por qué me llamas Gray-sama?- cuestionó curioso.

Loxar rió un poco y contó –Una vez vino un embajador japonés a ver al padre de Juvia, el hombre siempre llamaba a su padre Jasper-sama esto, Jasper-sama aquello, y el padre de Juvia enloquecía porque no sabía si era un insulto o algo parecido, hasta que decidió preguntarle, el hombre le explicó que en su cultura el sufijo –sama es un honorifico que se utiliza con personas a las que se les tiene gran admiración. Juvia quedó encantada con este detalle y decidió que cuando conociera a la persona que más admirara la llamaría –sama, por eso usted es para Juvia, Gray-sama- sonrió con calidez.

Fullbuster se sonrojo, pero lo ocultó desviando la mirada –Ya veo- quiso restar importancia, pero la verdad es que se sentía más que halagado con esa declaración.

Un abrazo tomó por sorpresa a Juvia. Gray era brusco, pero era porque quería manifestarle que era suya. Juvia acomodó la cabeza en el pecho de él y permanecieron viendo el cielo.

-No me gusta que Londres este nublado casi siempre y llueva tanto, es algo deprimente- manifestó Gray.

-Es el único cielo que Juvia ha visto desde pequeña- dijo melancólica.

Gray la apretó más contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda. Permanecieron el tiempo que sabían era prudente para no ser encontrados.

…

Todos en el palacio notaban como la joven próxima Duquesa se encontraba más alegre que nunca, conversaba más, salía a pasear a los jardines, incluso un día horneo pan, pero para desconcierto de todos insistió en que nadie lo comiera, "que ella se lo llevaría a las aves".

Margaret era la única que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre el Marqués y la señorita Loxar, se encontraba muy feliz por ellos, sin embargo, también notaba el creciente mal humor del Duque Bora, y de cómo a veces seguía a Juvia a sus paseos por el jardín, esto la estaba preocupando.

…

Faltaba una semana para el regreso de Fullbuster a Francia, pero ninguno de los dos había querido mencionar nada. Gray había aceptado hacer negocios con el padre de Juvia con la esperanza de que eso le diera pretextos para seguir viendo a la joven Loxar, pero sabían que no era suficiente.

La noche de la negociación Juvia había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta en la espera de su visitante nocturno.

Estaba de frente al espejo, cepillando su largo cabello, cuando vio por el espejo que la puerta se abría. Cerró los ojos y espero sentir las manos que tanto ansiaba sobre sus hombros.

-Juvia lo estaba esperando- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A quién esperaba Lady Juvia?- sonó una voz ronca que sobresalto a Loxar quien se giró inmediatamente viendo ante sus ojos su peor pesadilla, Bora.

-Bora- pronunció el nombre sucumbida por el terror.

-Vaya Lady Juvia, ¿A quién puedes estar esperando a tan altas horas de la noche?, eso no es digno de una dama- decía sarcástico mientras se acercaba a la mujer que se había puesto de pie.

La joven no respondió, se encontraba aterrorizada, sus pies no le respondían y estaba segura por la manera en que él hablaba que los había descubierto.

-¡CONTESTA!-demandó furioso –ESPERAS A ESE ESTÚPIDO FRANCÉS- sacudió el menudo cuerpo que había apresado entre sus manos.

Cuando Juvia lo escuchó insultar a Gray una determinación desconocida se apoderó de ella.

-¡¿Y si es así, qué?!- dijo enfurecida.

-¡SOLO ERES UNA PUTA!- arremetió con una fuerte bofetada que tiro al suelo a la mujer.

Juvia se llevó la mano a la mejilla roja por el impacto, pero no se retractó, al contrario se levantó y le hizo frente al monstruo frente de ella.

-¿CREÍSTE QUE TE IBAS A BURLAR DE MI? AH- le gritaba volviéndola a tomar del brazo -¿PENSABAS QUE TE PODÍAS REVOLCAR CON ESE INTENTO DE HOMBRE SIN QUE YO ME DIERA CUENTA? ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA- apretó el brazo de Juvia dolorosamente.

-¡SUELTÁ A JUVIA!-forcejeaba Loxar sin éxito –AQUÍ EL ÚNICO POCO HOMBRE ERES TÚ-

-AH SÍ, AH SÍ- decía al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón y lanzaba a la mujer sobre la cama –VAMOS A VER QUE TAN POCO HOMBRE SOY-

-ERES TAN POCO HOMBRE QUE AHORA QUIERES POSEER A JUVIA EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD-le gritó con lágrimas de furia brotando por sus ojos.

El hombre sacó su cinturón y lo estrelló dolorosamente en la pierna de Loxar quien no hizo quejido alguno.

-¡Te quedarás aquí encerrada!- gritó con una mirada casi roja de furia –Y en cuanto a tu francesito ya me asegure de que tu padre lo corra de este palacio y de que no vuelva a pisar un pie aquí ¡Nunca!. No lo volverás a ver- decía lo último con un deje maniático.

Juvia sintió como su alma le abandonaba el cuerpo cuando oyó las amenazas de Bora, corrió hacia la puerta intentando en vano que no la cerrara, pero el hombre la jaló con extraordinaria fuerza y la cerró con llave.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar Duquesita, porque de ser así, tú querida Margaret y todos los que sepa que seguro te ayudaron sufrirán las consecuencias- dejó esa última amenaza.

Juvia se lanzó sobre la cama soltando un llanto doloroso, al menos no la había tocado, pero se había llevado consigo la esperanza de estar con Gray.

…

Juvia había caído presa del sueño por el llanto colérico que había derramado horas antes. Sintió como su cuerpo era sacudido, cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer lo que veía, Gray la llamaba para despertarla.

-Gray-sama- se aferró a su pecho -¿Qué hace Gray-sama aquí?- preguntó consternada.

-Vine por ti- le dijo convencido.

Juvia se vio sorprendida por esa declaración, su corazón le gritaba que saliera huyendo con él, pero la razón la hacía pensar en todas las consecuencias que eso traería a las personas que quería, principalmente a Margaret.

-¿Cómo entró Gray-sama?- se alejó de la cercanía del joven.

-Margaret me ayudó - escuchó lo único que más le preocupaba.

-Juvia, no hay mucho tiempo, tienes que venir conmigo ahora. Tú padre me ha amenazado con tomar las armas si me veía aquí o en Inglaterra, partiremos a Francia dentro de pocas horas, debes arreglarte para irnos- decía con angustia Gray buscando en la habitación maletas o algo en lo que pudieran cargar las pertenencias de Loxar.

-Juvia no puede ir-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se acercó incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama- apretó sus parpados para que las lagrimas no fluyeran.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- cuestionó serio haciendo que lo mirara directo a sus ojos.

-Claro que Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama, es solo…- permaneció en silencio.

-Juvia si te quedas aquí te harán sufrir, yo no puedo permitir eso- le dijo tomando sus hombros.

-Si Juvia va con Gray-sama muchas personas sufrirán- pequeños sollozos empezaban a escapar.

-¡¿Prefieres sacrificarte tú?!- Gray se estaba alterando. No quería dejar a Juvia, la amaba y no permitiría que sufriera.

-Gray-sama no entiende- comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza.

-Tienes razón, no entiendo- dijo molesto.

-Gray-sama tiene que irse, por favor- suplicó para que se marchara.

-No lo haré sin ti-

-Si Gray-sama se queda será peor para Juvia, por favor, ¡Váyase!- le rogó.

-Juvia- vio la decisión en sus ojos. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y puños, dio la espalda a la mujer, se acercó al balcón por el que había entrado, dijo –Solo quería mostrarte un cielo despejado- y saltó dejando a Juvia en la habitación… sola.

…

Faltaban apenas dos horas para que amaneciera y Juvia permanecía sin moverse sobre la cama, las lagrimas caían por si solas de sus ojos, ya no se molestaba en retirarlas, se había abandonado.

Oyó el sonido de la cerradura abrirse y se alteró pensando que era de nuevo Bora, se sentó sobre la cama y se arrinconó. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio entrar a Margaret presurosa.

-Margaret ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- cuestionó mortificada a su nana.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, rápido hay que vestirla- dijo al tiempo que sacaba del closet sus vestimentas de viaje al igual que sus maletas.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Señorita el carruaje del señor Gray partirá en pocas horas, debe irse- se apresuró la mujer a guardar lo que más podía dentro de las maletas.

-Margaret Juvia no puedo ir, si yo voy tú…- calló para que no supiera sus verdaderas razones.

-Señorita yo la conozco más que nadie, y sabía que la única razón por la que no se iría sería por protegerme- sorprendió la mujer con su declaración acertada –Pero yo no estaré bien si usted se queda en este lugar solo para sufrir, abandonando su felicidad con el hombre que ama- Juvia se vio conmovida con todo lo que decía su nana.

-Margaret, si Juvia se va- la tomó de los brazos –Tú también te tienes que ir- dijo con una nueva luz de esperanza-

-Señorita eso ya lo tengo planeado, me iré en cuanto usted parta- aseguró la astuta mujer.

Juvia abrazó a la pelirroja, soltaron algunas lágrimas tontas y sonrieron al final. Loxar le agradeció con la mirada a la mujer que la había cuidado toda su vida, y se apresuró a arreglarse.

…

-Gray, ¿Estás seguro qué vendrá?- preguntó Loke a su amigo que permanecía con la mirada en el camino con la esperanza de que Juvia llegará.

-Sigamos subiendo las cosas, podemos esperar un poco más- es lo único que dijo ayudando a los sirvientes a cargar las cosas.

…

Margaret bajo junto con Juvia por la cocina, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie las escuchara. Salieron al patio donde el chofer ya las estaba esperando, cargaron el equipaje de Loxar en el carruaje y alistaron todo para partir.

-Margaret tienes que irte- le recordó a su nana abrazándola.

-Señorita tiene que ser feliz- correspondió el abrazó de despedida.

Juvia subió al carruaje despidiendo con la mano a la mujer que más quería. Margaret soltó algunas lágrimas al ver partir a la que consideraba su hija no de sangre.

…

-Gray las cosas ya están todas en los carruajes- le comunicó el Barón.

-Esperaremos unos minutos más Loke, diles a los demás-

Loke se marchó y dejo a Gray quien penetraba el camino con la mirada esperando que llegara.

…

Los caballos del carruaje iban lo más deprisa que se podía, pero Juvia sentía como su oportunidad de llegar se escapaba.

-Señor Chofer, ¿Puede ir más rápido?- pidió con desesperación Juvia.

-Señorita, ya vamos muy deprisa, se pueden desbocar los caballos- decía con dificultad el hombre por la velocidad del carruaje.

-Por favor- rogó la joven. El hombre hizo caso a su petición y exigió a los caballos correr casi desbocados.

…

Los sirvientes y Loke observaban la espalda de Gray quien seguía parado observando el caminó. El Barón sabía que si se quedaban más tiempo ahí podrían ser encontrados y cazados a muerte por la familia de Loxar.

…

El carruaje se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible ya mantener el control, solo sintieron cuando una de las ruedas se salió de su eje haciendo al carruaje caer estrepitosamente.

…

-Gray…-llamó Loke preocupado.

-Solo unos minutos…-

…

-Señorita ¿Pero qué hace?- decía el chofer quien se había lesionado la pierna al haber sido volcado el carruaje.

-Señor, a partir de aquí, usted no conoce a Juvia, nunca la ayudó o vio- ordenó al hombre al mismo tiempo que montaba su equipaje en uno de los caballos. Su vestido había sido rasgado y se había torcido una muñeca. Se montó como pudo al caballo y avanzó.

-Señorita usted no puede montar en esa condición- dijo consternado el hombre.

Juvia no hizo caso y salió a todo galope hacia las afueras de Londres.

…

-Gray, esta claro que ella no vendrá- hizo entender a su amigo.

-Creo que tienes razón- concedió Gray al notar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo – Vamos-

…

Juvia cabalgaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, angustiada de llegar tarde. Hacía marchar al caballo a la máxima velocidad, quería llegar, era lo único que quería.

Se acercó al lugar y pudo ver a un hombre de espaldas junto a otras personas, no espero más y bajo del caballo casi en movimiento. Alzó su falda mostrando sus enaguas ante la mirada escandalizada de algunas mujeres que pasaban por ahí. Jaló sus maletas y sostuvo la falda con una mano, salió corriendo hacia esa silueta de espaldas. Había comenzado a llover, y como era ya un bosque donde se encontraban el camino que salía de Londres el suelo estaba fangoso. A Juvia no le importo siguió corriendo con todas su fuerzas. Su pecho se hinchaba en compases acelerados, la pequeña neblina la hacía expirar vapor, su nariz roja por la lluvia, sus mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, su peinado desecho, nada, nada le importaba más que llegar. A unos metros de la silueta soltó las maletas y se lanzó desesperada al hombre que se dio vuelta ante horror de Juvia.

-No puede ser- se llevó las manos a la boca. No era Gray.

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?- mencionó el hombre que se refugiaba en su sombrilla.

-Señor, un carruaje con unos hombres ¡Deberían estar aquí!- dijo desesperada.

-Ah sí, creo que los vi, partieron hace ya varios minutos-

-¡No puede ser!- palideció. Algo se rompió dentro de ella.

-Señorita- intentó agarrar a la mujer que parecía se iba a desmayar.

-¡No puede ser!- se alejó del agarre del hombre. Avanzó hacia los inicios del camino cayendo de rodillas en el frío lodo -¡No es cierto!- lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un dolor apabullante la atacó en el pecho.

Posó su manos en el suelo y respiró con dificultad -¡GRAAAAAY!- un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta que no pudo ser subyugado por el ruido de la lluvia caer sobre ella. Se descompuso en el llanto más amargo de toda su vida. Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor pero a esas instancias ya nada le importaba, la gente que la veía ni mucho menos estar siendo empapada por la lluvia.

Siguió sollozando amargamente rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos por varios minutos más hasta que sintió una chaqueta cubrirla y ser protegida de la lluvia por una sombrilla.

Juvia se dio vuelta chocando su mirada con una gris, abrió los ojos extra orbitados y se levantó tratando de descifrar si su vista no la engañaban. Gray estaba delante de ella con una mirada angustiada.

-Gray-sama- dudó.

-Gray-sama- se lanzó a sus brazos al reconocer que era él.

Fullbuster la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo mojándose él al instante de soltar la sombrilla, Juvia no podía dejar de llorar en su pecho, su corazón estaba pasando por emociones tan extremas que ya no sabía la causa de su llanto.

-Estoy aquí contigo- tomó la mano femenina.

Cuando se calmó por fin Juvia, Gray quitó los mechones que caían por su frente y la beso, un beso tierno y ansiado por los dos.

-Gray-sama-

-No creerías que me iría sin ti- sonrió con ternura.

-Gray-sama no estaba aquí cuando Juvia llegó, Juvia sintió que lo perdía- explicó causando ternura en Fullbuster.

-Tienes suerte de que fuéramos a darles agua a los caballos y regresáramos por "casualidad" –acarició el pálido rostro, causando una sonrisa en Juvia.

-Gray-sama nunca deja a Juvia- le pidió.

-Nunca-

…

Iban en el carruaje llegando ya casi a Francia después de un largo viaje cuando algo despertó a Juvia, un rayo de sol acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza y le anunciaba que era de mañana. Juvia se estiró y abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Gray despertó por los movimientos de su compañera a quien había tenido dormida sus brazos y se angustió al ver como algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó angustiado.

-Gray-sama, mire- dijo señalando afuera –El cielo está despejado- dijo cautivada.

Gray sonrió de vuelta y tomó la mano de Juvia.

Al llegar al palacio de Gray, el joven le mostró emocionado todos los rincones a Juvia, hasta que llegaron a la que sería su habitación.

-Y esta será nuestra- dijo abriendo las puertas a la alcoba más hermosa que jamás había visto Juvia. Refinada pero no exagerada, solo la podía describir como: perfecta.

-Y te tengo una sorpresa más- mencionó Gray indicándole a Juvia que cerrara los ojos.

-Ábrelos-

Juvia ensanchó una sonrisa cuando vio frente a si a su nana –Margaret- se lanzó a abrazarla.

-No iba a dejarla después de todo lo que nos ayudó- mencionó Gray recargado el marco de la puerta.

…

Juvia seguía pegada al ventanal observando el cielo. Gray se acercó y se colocó junto a ella.

-Gracias- dijo Juvia.

-¿Por mostrarte un cielo despejado?- se adelantó.

-Por mostrarme la felicidad- sonrió.

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Son las 6:00 am –rueda-, ok, las que escriben comprenderán que la inspiración llega a horas inesperadas del día, en mi caso la madrugada 8'D. Terminé este One-shot, y debó decir quedé complacida, pude poner todas las ideas que había querido de la pareja y aparte manejar un algo que amo, los temas de época. Y yo sé, amo el drama y el angst, -se retuerce-, xDDDD. Es simplemente que siento que estos temas te llevan a extremos tan diferentes del espectro emocional, que no puedo evitar sentir una predilección por este género ;W;

Creo que los temas de época son un poco difíciles de manejar porque hay que hacer investigación y cuidar los detalles, pero me encanto trabajarlo, después de mi manía cinéfila de estos últimos meses era imposible que no escribiera algo así –se hace bolita-.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo =w=. Es un poco largo así que trate de que la narración fuera fluida y de manejar un estilo diferente para la temática de la historia. Espero les agrade :3

Sus comentarios se agradecen al igual que el apoyo en el fic que tengo en proceso "Kare", leo cada comentario y créanme que me hacen muy feliz, si me he tardado en actualizar es porque no me ha llegado la inspiración para terminar el capítulo y estoy como en un limbo con lo que quiero poner y lo que tengo que poner para unir la historia, así que no puedo prometer una fecha, sin embargo si les aseguro que lo seguiré, pero ahora con el esfuerzo de entregarles calidad y no tanto cantidad.

Muchas gracias por leerme *W*

**Recomendaciones cinéfilas del Hielo.**

Si les gusto este tema de época, les recomiendo ampliamente las películas que me inspiraron para este One-shot. De mi actriz favorita, Keira Knightley, principalmente mi inspiración fue "La Duquesa", si les gusta este tema de la nobleza inglesa les encantará esta película. Igual de la gran Keira mi película favorita y no tanto basada en la época de esta historia, "Orgullo y Prejuicio", es una preciosísima película de época que recomiendo deben ver o/. Y finalmente siguiendo este parámetro de época y nobleza, "María Antonieta", la versión de Sofía Coppola es muy buena y tiene un giro fresco. En fin espero les agraden las recomendaciones.

La(o)s leo pronto en mis otros proyectos~

Sankyu~

-se va rodando-


End file.
